Dental surgeries, such as implant, a crown lengthening procedure and the extraction of a tooth, are performed by guessing the location of a bone based on a computed tomography (CT) image. Accordingly, the success or failure of the surgery may be determined by the ability of an operating surgeon, that is, the personal capability.
Recently, to prevent or minimize post-operational side effects, diagnosis and a treatment plan are established through the dental 3D CT images. With the help of the 3D CT images, a virtual surgery can be performed before the actual surgery. During the surgery, a surgical guide is used to further assist the surgeon, and to obtain better results.
Although the dental 3D images allowed a surgeon to have a virtual surgery, the success of the surgery is still strongly correlated with the clinical experience of the operating surgeon. Accordingly, the success rate of the surgery may be altered depending on the surgeon's capability.
Furthermore, an additional time and cost are wasted when a surgical guide is fabricated by a dental technical laboratory.
Therefore, a less technique-sensitive method is needed, that is, a surgical system based on highly accurate data, so a less experienced surgeon can still obtain improved surgical outcome.
In addition, there is an urgent need for the development of a new surgical operation method for reducing the cost and time required to fabricate a surgical guide by a dental technical laboratory.